Wedding
by Lenadexil
Summary: This is a story involving my OCs for Shea B's boys love webcomic Paradox. OC/OC inter-species pairing, don't like don't read.


**So, I love Shea B's webcomic called Paradox. It. Is. EPIC! If you don't know what I'm talking about, Shea gave me permission to post links on my page, so check them out! You all should read it! As I read it, I noticed different names of species and went to the wiki Shea's made for it and discovered what a Shika is. Holy. Shit. I LOVE THEM! They're bird people that live in the tropics! As I read, I also made three main OCs for it that I role play with. This oneshot, and the others I do, will be about them, in particular Polyxena and Aeolus. Poly is a human and Aeolus is a shika. Lucas is my third OC and is an Airdan. So…yeah…I'm gonna start the oneshot now! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PARADOX! SHEA B DOES. I'M JUST A BIG HUGE FAN OF HER AND HER WORK!**

XXX

Aeolus stared as he watched everything being set up. His green eyes followed all the movements with confusion and a bit of apprehension from all the chaos that was going on around him. He was standing in a church watching as things were set up for the next day. When he had asked Polyxena to marry him, he had no idea that so much work would be needed; she had taken him to all the meetings with the wedding planner and looking at churches and other locations as well as planning the reception…the list went on and one. Aeolus had eventually asked her what all the fuss was about.

"_All the fuss? Aeolus, this is our wedding!" Polyxena had said, her blue-green eyes going wide as she stared up at him._

"_Yes, but…Poly, you have to remember, I still don't know everything about humans. In my home, when we get married we basically share a coconut. That's it." Aeolus told her, pushing his green hair back. Polyxena stared at him before simply smiling and grabbing his hand. _

"_Okay…it's okay. I'm sorry, I should have explained more. Marriage is a bit more complex with humans. It's a very special ceremony that we put a lot of effort into to make it perfect and special for the particular couple because it signifies that couple committing themselves fully to each other for the rest of their lives. They are making it truly official that they're each other's. Remember? You learned the concept of 'mine'." she smiled up at him. _

Aeolus smiled and shook his head as he remembered that conversation, having ultimately agreed to go with anything Polyxena wanted to make the day perfect for her. She was the one and only thing he had ever considered his and his alone; the concept of mine didn't exist among his people and he hadn't known the meaning until he'd met Polyxena and fallen in love with her. She had even said she wanted to add something special to their ceremony.

XXX

Polyxena grinned as she stared at herself in the mirror in front of her, her bridesmaids fixing her dress to perfection.

"Poly, you look amazing! Aeolus won't know what hit him!" Camille said, grinning up at the purple haired bride, seeing how bright her eyes were as she looked at her reflection. Polyxena smiled at Camille's words as she watched in the mirror as Jael, her other bridesmaid, clipped her sapphire tiara into her hair. Polyxena smiled brightly when she was finished, turning to the two bridesmaids and her maid of honor, Nora, before taking a breath.

"Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready to finally get married." she said. The three girls nodded before there was a knock at the door. It cracked open a bit before a male voice reached them.

"Can I come in? Not that I haven't seen it before." Lucas' voice said with a laugh before Polyxena glared a bit.

"Hey! Don't bring that up, not on my wedding day you big jerk!" she yelled at the Airdan as he walked in, laughing. Lucas' black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail for the ceremony, the tuxedo he wore making him look very sexy. He smiled a gentle smile at Polyxena and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"You look amazing, Poly. Aeolus won't know what to think when he sees you." Lucas whispered to the woman, smiling at her. Polyxena smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks, Lucas." she whispered before her bridesmaids went to get ready to walk the aisle with the groomsmen. Lucas offered his arm to Polyxena which she took carefully, making sure not to trip on her dress.

"You ready?" he whispered as they waited for the bridesmaids to all reach the alter and for the traditional music to start playing for the bride. Polyxena nodded and hugged Lucas' arm gently.

"More than ready. Thanks for walking me down the aisle." Polyxena whispered. Lucas nodded and pat her arm gently. When Polyxena had told her parents she was getting married to Aeolus, they had refused to talk to her since. Polyxena had expected as much but had hoped they'd have come around once they learned Aeolus was there to stay. Since they weren't, her father wouldn't be walking her down the aisle to give her away to Aeolus. When Lucas had heard this, he'd offered to walk her himself and give her away.

"No problem, Poly. I'm glad you met a guy you love so much." he grinned at her, showing his sharp teeth. Polyxena smiled and nodded before she heard the music start and grinned fully as Lucas started to lead her into the room and down the aisle. When she saw Aeolus she couldn't help but stare at him. He had his green hair pulled back and was wearing an elegant robe, the best choice they'd both agreed on since Polyxena had known he'd be uncomfortable in a tuxedo.

Aeolus stared at Polyxen, his green eyes wide as he took in the sight of her. She wore a white wedding dress that was plain from the bottom up to just below her waist. Once there, he could see the bead work that adorned the bodice of her gown. The straps were of silk with embroideries of flowers on them. In her purple hair that was done up in intricate braids winding together around an elegant bun that left some of her long hair trailing down her back, was clipped a sapphire tiara, the gems matching the secondary shade of his feathers. He couldn't help but smile at her as Lucas walked her up to him. Once there, Lucas took both of Polyxena's hands and placed them in Aeolus', nodding at the shika before he went to sit down and watch.

"You look beautiful." Aeolus whispered to her as she blushed. She smiled at him and nodded.

"You look amazing." Polyxena whispered in return, wishing she could kiss him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. As requested by the bride and groom, the ceremony will be slightly different from a normal one." the priest gained the attention of the audience. Polyxena smiled at Aeolus, having gone through everything with him beforehand so he would know that it wouldn't be too long and what would happen.

"Do you, Polyxena Clark, take Aeolus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be yours, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked, smiling at the woman.

"I do." Polyxena spoke clearly, giving Aeolus' hands a gently squeeze.

"Do you, Aeolus, take Polyxena Clark to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be yours, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked Aeolus.

"I do." Aeolus spoke as clearly, smiling at Polyxena. He was thankful she had gone and asked the priest to change their ceremony a bit to make it easier for him.

"Then to bind you together, you will share this." the priest turned to the table behind him and picked a coconut off of it, holding it to the couple. Aeolus smiled at the sight of the coconut before he slowly took it and used his talons to get it opened so that it wouldn't make a mess. He smiled down at Polyxena before taking a drink from the milk and handing it to her. Polyxena smiled back at him as she took it and drank as well, happy that they were mixing their cultures even more.

"And your tokens of your never ending commitment and love." the priest spoke again, taking the coconut from the two. Polyxena smiled as she watched a Kokilli child, Adrian, come down the aisle with the rings they had chosen for each other. His mother, a regular at Polyxena's bookshop, watched him walk down the aisle proudly before he held the rings up to the couple. They both took the ring intended for the other.

"Polyxena, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." the priest said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Polyxena spoke as she slid the ring that had been custom made for Aeolus over his talon. Aeolus smiled at her.

"Aeolus, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Aeolus said as he slid Polyxena's ring on her finger, grinning at her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aeolus smiled down at her and leaned down to her, pressing his lips to his new wife's. Polyxena smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck while his wings encircled them both as their friends all cheered for them.

XXX

The reception had been amazing and perfect in both of their opinions and now, Aeolus was carrying Polyxena up to the door of their home. She giggled as he held her with one arm for a moment to open the door before carrying her inside. Once the door was shut, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm your wife now, Aeolus. That means I'm yours for life."

"Mine for life…I like that."

**And…that's it. For those of you who don't understand some of the things, I'll explain a couple here.**

**For one, shika don't have the concept of 'mine' in their culture. **

**For two, they really only share a coconut for a wedding among shika. **

**If there are any other questions, ask me, and if I'll answer to the best of my abilities. **


End file.
